The Greenland Cases
by Adsiv
Summary: Mello had always been on that thin line between sanity and insanity. Could a project set by L push him over? As the days go by, will he become consumed by his hatred?
1. Chapter 1Paranoid

The Greenland case files

Chapter 1-Paranoid

L's POV

L slowly pressed the intercom button. He didn't want to be disappointed, not again... No, it was time to make a move and do this. He was getting older every second, every minute. He pressed it down harder and a small crackling noise was followed by: "Yes, L?" "Roger, Have you brought the successors to your office, as I asked?" "Of course." 

L smiled lightly and said: "Right then. I'm sending over the case files now. Give them to both of the boys and have them work on the case." L heard Roger hesitate before saying: "You trust a case on two boys?" L heard a shout in the room, presumably from one of his successors. "It isn't real, Roger. I have written it up myself. It's a test." L sat for a few minutes before leaning forward. "Well, you have the files, so call me when one of them finishes."

L pressed the intercom button again and looked over to the table next to him. On it was a jam jar, and a small photo of a boy with red, red eyes...

He really hoped it wouldn't end up like last time.

He'd heard that the boys were amazing. But, they had to have that bit of Whammy weirdness. Apparently one of them had emotional issues, and the other never showed emotion. Also, apparently they both had fixations.

He looked over their files again. "Mello" and "Near", that was it. He was worried about Mello the most, an emotionally troubled boy with an oral fixation and a inferiority complex.

Just like someone else he used to know.

Authors comments:

So this is a short chapter, but the rest will be longer~

Only this and the last chapter will be from L's POV, so get ready for some whammy's house action! :P

(Just in case you don't know who all the references to this "someone" are about, go search the Los Angeles murder cases.)

Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams of Victory

The Greenland Case Files

Chapter 2- Dreams of victory

Mello's POV

Mello took the envelope from Roger slowly. It felt like he was being passed a chance. A chance to crush Near, to see him fall before the project was done, to be the successor...He muttered "Thank you" and turned to leave.

"Mello. Stay here for a minute please." Mello halted as he heard Roger call after him. He turned back around and saw Near making for the door in the slow, shuffle-y way he always did. He heard the heavy door close, and stared at Roger. "So? What is it?"

Roger looked at the floor. "Mello...Don't let your emotions rule you. Stay calm, and you'll work it out. I know how you feel about Near, but don't let this Project feed your hatred. Alright, you can go."

Mello frowned. "I...will not lose to Near. I promise you." With that, Mello ran out the room, Ignoring Roger's cry of protest.

He marched down the corridor, ignoring the usual cries of "Oh look, here comes the girl!" or "Hey number 2!" He just needed to be alone and think. Without any others coming to tip his delicate balance over. Without anyone to push him into insanity.

Mello pushed open his dormitory door and stepped in. As always, the lights were out, and Matt was perched on his bed, staring at the TV, controller in hand. "Oh hey Mells, what did the old man want?" Mello merely mumbled:"nothing" before climbing up to his bunk bed and opening the file.

He began to read.

"_The Greenland Case"_

_Foreword:_

_To my possible successors - You will each have two weeks to work out the following case. You may send me two answers and theories, however, only send a second if you feel your first was incorrect."_

Mello smirked. He could hear Near now, pitifully sobbing as he sent his second theory, which would also be wrong of course...

"_You can send me the theories whenever you want, and do as much research as you like. However, you may not receive any hints or extra evidence from me, so you are now on your own._

_Good luck, L. _

_(P.S. The one who sends the correct theory first will become my successor, however the other shall become head of Whammys house and a respectable help of mine.)"_

Respectable help? Mello wrinkled his nose. How awful that would be, to have to help Near, having to see that stupid smile every...nah, that wouldn't happen, since Mello was gonna beat him.

He was about to carry on reading when Matt's head popped up over the side of the bed. "Something's bothering you. " "No, Matt, I really am fin—""Hey, what's that?" Matt took a grab for the file, but Mello lifted it from his grasp. "I'll tell you if you keep it a secret." Matt looked offended. "Of course! I never tell anyone anything 'bout you! Not that I see people a lot anyway..." Matt pushed himself up onto the bed and sat next to Mello.

Mello passed the file to Matt and reached for a chocolate bar he had left underneath his pillow this morning. He bit a chunk off and started to suck on it, something he did when he was stressed.

"Hey...Hey! This is just like this new game I got called Pho-" Mello shot Matt a glare. Everything was about games with him. "Matt, this is serious. This could help me to beat Near, to be number one..." Mello could see Matt sigh, but didn't say anything. Matt climbed back down the ladder and picked up his game controller again. "Mello, try not to trouble yourself with it too much."

Mello stared at the wall, clenching his fists. If Near didn't exist, he'd be number one, Matt wouldn't be pushed out the picture by being number one...He had to get Near out somehow. And this was the way. Matt didn't know how he felt, how every minute he spent, he felt more and more worthless compared to...compared to Near.

Mello shook himself and began to read the rest of the report.

"_Autopsy: Mr. Greenland, boss of Greenland industries, was found slumped over his desk with severe injuries to the head. Closer examination showed that he had been kicked several times and then hit with a blunt object. Death was instantaneous. Time of death was around 4:30 pm, as the victim was preparing to go home for the day._

_Victim information:_

_Name: Mr. Richard Greenland_

_Age: 43_

_Height: 6ft 2in_

_Weight: 12stone_

_Job: Owner of Greenland Industries. Greenland industries makes houses and furniture for people with __Hypsiphobia, __fear of heights__. _

_Family: His daughter, Sally Greenland. He made the industries after it was revealed she was terrified of heights. _

Man, L had really thought this out. Mello knew this would take some brain work. He smiled and carried on reading.

_Crime summary: There are 4 suspects. Mr Greenland wasn't very popular, due to his constant docks or raises in the wages of his employees. The lift next to his office wasn't working, so the killer would have had to have come up the stairs, where there is a camera fitted. All the suspects came up the stairs at least once. _

_Suspects: _

_Name: May Harrison _

_Age: 22_

_Job: Mr. Greenland's secretary. _

_Height: 5ft 1in_

_Weight: 9 stone_

_Skills: Karate black belt, quick-minded_

_Faults: Hot-tempered, can be a bit presumptuous at times._

_Motive: Mr. Greenland docked her pay the day of the murder due to her being off for her sister's funeral."_

Mello looked at the clock on the wall. Ten o'clock already? He would have to get some sleep to be able to get an early start tomorrow. Tomorrow, it started. Tomorrow, number two's revolution began.

Authors notes:

The whole case will be posted in my dA journal, and I'll link to it in the next chapter ;)

So you can try to work it out before the boys do.

I'm a massive Phoenix Wright fan, can you tell?

New chapter will be up next week (its gonna be 2 a week from now on)

Til then!


	3. Chapter 3 The case

Authors note: Ok, I know I haven't updated in around a month, when I said I'd update twice a week...sorry! This took a lot of brainwork and I have revision etc to do, and...

Ok let's just face it: I'm lazy. And I completely forgot about this story until someone faved it today. (Thanks, by the way )

This is just the plain vanilla case. The next chapter should be up within the hour, so I hope you like it!

Embodia

"_The Greenland Case"_

_Foreword:_

_To my possible successors - You will each have two weeks to work out the following case. You may send me two answers and theories, however, only send a second if you feel your first was incorrect. You can send me the theories whenever you want, and do as much research as you like. However, you may not receive any hints or extra evidence from me, so you are now on your own._

_Good luck, L. _

_(P.S. The one who sends the correct theory first will become my successor, however the other shall become head of Whammys house and a respectable help of mine.)_

_Autopsy: Mr. Greenland, boss of Greenland industries, was found slumped over his desk with severe injuries to the head. Closer examination showed that he had been kicked several times and then hit with a blunt object. However, no object was found. Death was instantaneous. Time of death was around 4:30 pm, as the victim was preparing to go home for the day _

_Victim information:_

_Name: Mr. Richard Greenland_

_Age: 43_

_Height: 6ft 2in_

_Weight: 12stone_

_Job: Owner of Greenland Industries. Greenland industries makes houses and furniture for people with __Hypsiphobia, __fear of heights__. _

_Family: His daughter, Sally Greenland. He made the industries after it was revealed she was terrified of heights. _

_Extra: The suspect was a massive football fan, and even had a ceiling fan with football boots attached to the end. He was also an avid reader, having books placed all around his room._

_He was going bankrupt slowly._

_Crime summary: There are 3 suspects. Mr Greenland wasn't very popular, due to his constant docks or raises in the wages of his employees. The lift next to his office wasn't working, so the killer would have had to have come up the stairs, where there is a camera fitted. All the suspects came up the stairs at least once. _

_Suspects: _

_Name: May Harrison _

_Age: 22_

_Job: Mr. Greenland's secretary. _

_Height: 5ft 1in_

_Weight: 9 stone_

_Skills: Karate black belt, quick-minded_

_Faults: Hot-tempered, can be a bit presumptuous at times._

_Possible motive: Mr. Greenland docked her pay the day of the murder due to her being off for her sister's funeral._

_Time gone up the stairs: 4:15pm_

_Extra information: Went missing after the crime was committed. _

_Name: Bobby Freeland_

_Age: 40_

_Job: Furniture designer_

_Height: 5ft 9in._

_Weight: 11 stone_

_Skills: Robotics and electronic control, Design._

_Faults: Too forgiving, and will do anything for anyone._

_Possible motive: Was sacked on the day of the murder because of Mr. Greenland not being able to pay his wages. _

_Time gone up stairs: 3:00pm_

_Extra information: Friendly, but didn't seem to have any respect for Mr. Greenland._

_Name: Trisha McDonald_

_Age: 31_

_Job: Finance advisor_

_Height: 6ft_

_Weight: 10 stone_

_Skills: Accounting, Mathematics etc._

_Faults: Clumsy, has a bit of an inferiority complex._

_Possible motive: None, she was Mr. Greenland's best advisor._

_Time gone up stairs: 4:15pm_

_Extra information: Despite lack of motive, she is in deep suspicion. This is due to several reports of her "walking out with a smile on her face at 4:40" from the other 3 employees under suspicion._

_No-one has yet been arrested, but you choose who goes to jail. _

_Please think about this carefully. Make up something if you like. If I find your made-up theory intelligent and with a decent (but not full) use of evidence, I will accept it. I expect the best._

L


	4. Chapter 4 Calm Analysis

The Greenland Case Files

Chapter 3 – Calm analysis

Near's POV

Near put the envelope containing the case onto his bedside table. He sighed and sat up, glancing at his clock. He knew Mello would be using this project to try and "win" the number one spot.

Near didn't care about being number one. He just was. He didn't really understand Mello. But, he knew the key to sounding intelligent is to get a good bluff, so he'd acted all these years like he knew just how Mello worked.

He didn't know why he did it. Everyone always called him the "emotionless" boy, even Roger, behind his back. In reality though, he was just a master at hiding his feelings and thoughts.

He didn't like Mello much, and he had to admit winning would be nice.

But that wasn't intelligent thinking, now was it?

Near decided it was too late for all of this, and turned off the lights to go to bed again. However, before he drifted off, the voices of Matt and Mello drifted in through the wall. He knew getting the room next to them was a bad idea.

"I don't know Matt, it's just so sad that we get forgotten because of sheep boy."

"Mmm-hmm. Go to bed. Please."

"And I think I have more leadership skills, no-one would listen to captain cold."

"Yeah, now sleep!"

"I'm gonna win this."

"Go to sleep, Mello. Now. What happened to that early start?"

"Ok, ok, I'm going to bed. Night, Matt."

"Night Mells."

Near listened for a few more seconds, but when it was silent, he turned onto his back. Hearing Mello insult him like that had fired him up. He would win, like every other time.

Calm as always. Just inspired on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5  Friendly concern

The Greenland Case Files

Chapter 4 – Friendly concern

Matt's POV

When Matt got up in the morning, Mello wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom either, so Matt assumed he must have gone to the library for some research.

Matt decided to go and find him. A glance at the clock told him it was 3AM. Clearly, Mello wasn't thinking straight.

After quickly pulling on his sweater and jeans, Matt grabbed one of Mellos chocolate bars for breakfast and went out the door.

"_If he needs to get up this early...It shows he is really into this, I guess." _Matt frowned as he walked swiftly down the stairs. He met no-one on the way, they were all still sleeping.

The library door was old, and carved beautifully out of wood. Matt was about to place a hand on the curved handle when he heard voices from within. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't resist leaning against the door.

"You...You ruined my life!"

Matt froze. That...That was Mellos voice! But who was he talking to?

"I hate you! I hate you and this whole case! I hate...I even hate myself!"

Matt heard footsteps racing towards the door. He gasped and pressed himself against the wall, so the open door would cover him. It was the best he could do, right now.

The door was flung open and Mello came storming out, stopping just a few feet away from Matt.

"And...And you look so pathetic! Just stood there by the table! Ha! At least I can support myself!"

Matt noticed Mello was crying, and by the looks of it was in blind rage. He was about to make himself known when Mello ran away, towards the room they shared.

Ah! He had to get up there, and fast! But first...The curiosity was killing him. He slowly, carefully looked around the door, to see...No-one.

Not a soul.

He shook his head and entered the room to investigate some more. Surely, there had to be someone here. Mello couldn't have been yelling to himself, right?

He picked up a book on the table where Mello had been sat. "Manufacturing shoes" -It seemed bizarre, but Matt guessed it had something to do with the case and put it back down. Mellos notes littered the whole table, some of them even falling on the floor. Matt bent down and picked one up.

He had expected to see maybe some maths, or a bit of research note...but instead he saw one word. Repeated again and again to fill the page.

"One"

...

Author comments:

Ooh, the plot thickens!

I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in so long! Everything just seemed to come at once...

Anyway, Things should start to pick up now. Expect an update soon.

And many thanks to all my new subscribers! :D You rock! Remember, reviews are more than welcome.


	6. Chapter 6  Wise words

The Greenland Case Files

Chapter 5 – Wise words

Roger's POV

Matt stood in the main office, shaking like a leaf. Only five minutes ago he had run in, clutching a note page and babbling about Mello.

After Roger had made some sense out of his ramblings, he sat Matt down in the chair opposite his desk and got him to tell the story in full.

"...And then I found this." Roger looked down at what Matt was handing him. It was a page out of the schoolbooks commonly used in the orphanage, and seemed to be covered in Mello's curvy handwriting. When he saw what was written there, he quickly rammed it into his draw and tried to look like nothing was wrong.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know where else to go. Do you think he'll be alright?"

Roger could understand his worry; after all, he had just seen his best friend presumably go insane. He looked at Roger with fearful eyes, expecting an answer.

But, Roger could not give a positive one. He decided to move onto something else, to distract him.

"Mail..." Matt stiffened at the use of his real name; Roger only used it when he was about to say something severe. "I want to acquire your help"

This was clearly not what Matt was expecting, as he frowned and took a step forward. "Clearly," Roger continued, "Miheal is going through some hard times right now. I...I want you to..." He tried to think of the right word. "Observe him over the next few days."

Roger needed someone on the inside to watch Mello. True, he was the head teacher of the orphanage, but he couldn't see into the student's lives, see the little things they hid from the staff.

Honestly, he didn't know if Mello was of sound mind. He had warned L of the dangers of these kinds of projects, But L had insisted upon it.

"So, will you do it for me?" Roger looked straight into Matt's eyes, to show him there wasn't really a 'no' option.

"Yes sir."

Roger smiled softly and bid Matt farewell, before looking at the homework Mello and Near had given him earlier this morning to mark. As always, the marks were:

Near – 100/100

Mello- 99/100

...

Authors note:

Hey!

Ok, so the next one is Mello again, and will mark the reappearance of the actual case XD

Unfortunately, I find it very hard to write long chapters. I'll try to make them longer, though!

Thank you so much for all the favs and alerts! You all rock!

Please review! I love getting feedback!

Em xx


End file.
